In recent years, there have been developed electronic devices of eyeglasses appearances, such as (i) a pair of three-dimensional eyeglasses for watching a three-dimensional television and (ii) a pair of three-dimensional eyeglasses and an eyeglasses-type head-mounted display both for enjoying three-dimensional games. These electronic devices may include an antenna to carry out wireless communications.
Conventionally known as an eyeglasses-type wireless communications device is, for example, a device as described in Patent Literature 1, i.e. a device having an antenna provided in or on a frame of a pair of eyeglasses. Specifically, Patent Literature 1 describes a pair of variable-focus eyeglasses having an antenna in or on its frame.